1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera service port, and in particular relates to a camera service port using an audio jack and phone jack to transmit signals for automatic termination.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional remote camera system 100. The remote camera system 100 comprises a camera 1 and a remote monitor 2. The camera 1 is used for motion picture acquisition and electrical signal transformation. The electrical signals are transmitted through a long cable or wire to the remote monitor 2 to display video images.